Talk:Athlete's Heart/@comment-134.41.56.162-20191106044322
(All the dragons of Camelhot were gathered in the Great Hall for their morning meal. Flicker was trying to do the rounds with a decanter of wine, but Flame kept catching his eye and beckoning to him when she thought no one was looking. Hoping to forestall a possible scene, Flicker went over to her.) 'Flame, everyone knows you don't like red wine,' Flicker whispered as he filled her cup and put it on the table. 'Shouldn't we wait until after the meal to talk and see my lastest invention?' as Flicker and Princess Flame walking to his greastest inventions at the Laboratory of Castle Camelhot. 'Flicker, Your Invention is the Floating device is Time-Travel in the Stainless Steel-Construction DeLorean from the Back to the Future Trilogy movie is the Time Machine settings on the Car.' said Flame. 'Your in Luck Flame, I Just finishing my latest Invention, the Dragon Knights of the Square Table biggest DeLorean Time Machine. I built this car into the Back to the Future Franchise DeLorean time machine, they have them it all in the Back to the Future Trilogy.' Flicker said and see the Interior of the Biggest DeLorean Time Machine with Princess Flame. Flicker motions at the Flux Capacitor. 'First, this is the flux-capacitor, This is what makes time travel possible. with the Time Circuit Display, Next up the T.F.C Switch, the Rear Venting System, the Mr. Fusion home energy reactor generator and the Overhead Switch Array.' Flame looking at the Back of the Biggest DeLorean Time Machine. 'The OUTATIME License Plate in the Back, with the Wormhole Emitter on the Top, Including the Time Travel Coils, the Steampunk Wheels Rolling on the Road and folding into the Hover Conversion is the Hover Wheels to fly this device into the sky, the Digital Speedometer from the DeLorean Time Machine, and Finally, The Gull-Wing Doors are from the Time Traveling DeLorean.' said Flame. 'This one would go to the Past, the Present, and Future! and Also, it Even has the Cupholders on here with the brakes, the gas pedals and the six speed stick.' said Flicker 'as well the Time Vehicle with the Extra Seats on the back of the middle and front views of the seats, the windshield wipers on the window and the stereo works on the DeLorean Time Machine.' said Flame. 'this Device could go traveling back in time, Just like in the Back to the Future Trilogy.' said Flicker. 'Stepmother Griddle's watching me too closely - I daren't risk trying to sneak along to your room,' said Flame. 'Besides, I find that I've suddenly developed a taste for claret. Now, take a look at my father, will you?' (Flicker looked along the table to where King Allfire was sitting. Nothing about the sight struck him as unusual or interesting.) 'Right.' Flicker said, 'Your Majesty, I'm looking at him and the Time Machine Based on the DeLorean from the Classic Back To The Future Movie.' Flicker Pulls out a Large-sized Poster for the Back to the Future trilogy and give to King Allfire. 'Blazing Dragons! The Poster for the Back to the Future Trilogy is Brilliant! with the Dragon Knights of the Square Table with Griddle, my dear and all part of Being King Copies Marty McFly and Doc Brown's Pose with the DeLorean Time Machine appears' said King Allfire holding the poster of the poses is the Dragon Knights of the Square Table with King Allfire and Queen Griddle make beside the flying DeLorean that similar manner to Doc Brown and Marty make beside the car on the poster for the sequel while the title in the same font of BTTF appears "Castle Camelhot to the Future". (On this poster, the Background is Animated with Castle Camelhot is here with the lightning strike, Squire Flicker with Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, Sir Loungelot, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, Cinder and Clinker copies Marty McFly's pose with King Allfire and Queen Griddle copies Dr. Emmett Brown's pose. The Gull-Wing Door from the DeLorean Time Machine Opens up, the Front View of the DeLorean is flying with the Wheels fold into the Hover Conversion with the glowing lights on the Ground with Wandering Minstrel on the top of the Gull-Wing Door sitting playing the banjo and the BLAZING DRAGONS logo is in the style of the Back to the Future logo.) 'Do you think he looks like he's thinking that Back to the Future Poster for the Movie Trilogy sire,' said Sir Loungelot. 'the Time Vehicle, lightning striking a clocktower, the flying Hoverboards, with the runaway train and the time train, is the flux-capacitor is seen in the DeLorean Time Machine in the Trilogy.' 'Well… I don't know Loungelot, What does he look like when he's thinking in the poster of Back to the Future?' said King Allfire. 'the first movie is the time-traveling DeLorean sending Marty Mcfly back in time from 1985 in a Cornfield and Doc Brown Connect the Electric-cables on the Clocktower with a Lightning Strike sending Marty Back to the Future, as well the hover wheels on the second movie is airborne on the flying car Doc Brown and Marty traveling into the future with the Fire trails on the sky and the Hoverboard scene, the white-wall tires and railroad wheels on the third movie has the Old West in a Runaway train scene with the Locomotive Train's Boiler and the Time vehicle going up at 88mph leaving a Trail of Flames on the Traintracks. 'I'm not sure,' Flame confessed about the Time Traveling DeLorean in Back to the Future. 'What do you think he should be thinking about?' asked Flicker. 'Hmm, I Wonder see this Time Machine Before?' (cut to flashback of Flicker built the DeLorean Time Machine in the Lab of Castle Camelhot.) 'Tada! I Just finishing my latest Temporal Experiment number one, The DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future.' said Flicker and using the camera of Camelhot to put it here right on the table. 'Now if i just built the Time Machine built into a Car and look just like in the movie.' Flicker press the button on the Medieval Camera taking a Picture and Reveal the DeLorean Time Machine that he pulls out and put it in the pocket of Camelhot. 'I was Built the DeLorean Time Machine From Back to the Future with the Flux Capacitor and the Time Machine settings in the car in Camelhot, When all of a Sudden...' Flicker Narrated and see the DeLorean Time Machine in the Classic Back to the Future Movie as well the second and the third Back to the Future Movie. 'Flicker, Why don't I hear Buffing?' said Sir Loungelot and Entering the Lab of Castle Camelhot to see The DeLorean Time Machine. 'Squire, Why are you telling me that you built a Time Machine... out of a DeLorean?' 'Yes, Sir Loungelot. and The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal - the Time Traveling DeLorean from Back to the Future Part 1.' said Flicker looking at the views of the DeLorean Time Machine. 'take a look of this Latest Creation of Time Travel in Camelhot.' 'Blazing Dragons! the DeLorean Time Machine of all three "Back to the Future" movies is totally ungifted, I'm going to take it apart the DeLorean and Built the Biggest Time Machine... out of a DeLorean.' said Sir Loungelot looking at The DeLorean Time Machine from the Trilogy, with Cinder and Clinker, Sir Blaze, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere and Sir Galahot are going crazy if King Allfire can't going back in time with Queen Griddle. plunging Camelhot into Chaos and oblivion as the dragon knights and the Chancellor fight over who gets to be king next just like the sword and the stone in the Episode Excaliburn. and Sir Loungelot takes apart the DeLorean. as Sir Loungelot pulls out the flying Hoverboard from Back to the Future 2 with Sir Hotbreath and Sir Galahot put it on the square table, with King Allfire holding Doc Brown's 2015 Futuristic glasses from the first and second Back to the Future movies to put it here, with Queen Griddle Putting Clara Clayton's hat and a Compass here. Cinder and Clinker holding a Flux Capacitor and put it here on King Allfire's Hand. Then, Squire Flicker take the time machine settings and Built the Biggest DeLorean into a Time Machine Just like the DeLorean From Back to the Future. (cut back to Flicker Looking at the DeLorean Time Machine Photo with Princess Flame to see this Time Traveling Device.) 'My Goodness,' said Flicker, 'I hope the Time Traveling DeLorean Generate the 1.21 Gigawatts of Electricity in Camelhot.' 'You, of course!' Flame snarled, causing Sir Blaze and Sir Loungelot to cast sidelong looks in her direction except for Cinder and Clinker, with Sir Galahot Sir Burnevere and Sir Hotbreath. 'He should've announced by now that he's going to knight you! He's going to renege on our bargain, I just know he his! I tell you, Flicker - I'm perilously close to reneging myself at this point!' 'Yes, I'd noticed,' said Flicker, 'but we have to give your father time in our Time Traveling Vehicle.' 'He's had plenty of time,' said Flame. 'And now Stepmother Griddle's been making veiled suggestions to me that I might like to consider the DeLorean time machine with the Flux Capacitor from Back to the Future!' 'Oh dear,' said Flicker, 'I hope you're not going to do that.' 'Of course I'm not!' said Flame. 'I know what I want, Flicker, and I intend to get it… one way or the other. And if it has to be the other…' 'Flame, you agreed to let your father think about this and make his decision in his own time,' said Flicker. 'Let's at least wait until he says something - anything - about it to you before we even think of doing anything… well, drastic.' 'I've told you, Flicker - waiting for too long killed my mother, and I am not about to let it kill me!' said Flame. 'I mean, it's not like Daddy's got a lot on his mind at the moment, is it? We haven't heard a peep out of Count Geoffrey since we captured Evil Knight Number Two, and everything seems to be running smoothly around the castle. So what else does he have to think about? I'm giving him until the end of next week, Flicker. If he hasn't said something to me by then - or if there isn't an extremely good reason why his mind might be on other things - I'm going to do something, as you so eloquently put it, drastic.' 'Er, Flame,' said Flicker, 'I think we might be about to discover an extremely good reason that all our minds might be on other things - look!' (A pall of smoke had appeared between the trestle tables, just in front of where King Allfire and Queen Griddle were sitting. Slowly but surely, everyone noticed the phenomenon and stopped eating. As the dragons watched, the smoke reformed itself into a transparent image of an all too familiar figure.) 'Heavens above,' said King Allfire, 'it's Merle the Wizard!' 'What is the meaning of this outrage?' Queen Griddle thundered, thumping the table so hard that everything fell over. 'What do you want here, you foul old witch?' 'What do I want?' Merle cackled. 'I want to issue a challenge - a challenge to you, King Allfire!' 'You wish to challenge me?' said King Allfire. 'On what terms, witch?' 'On my terms, dragon,' said Merle. 'And doesn't your precious Code of Chivalry stipulate, "A dragon knight must accept all challenges"?' 'Well… yes, it does,' said King Allfire. 'What say you, Cinder and Clinker?' 'I'm Just curious to know Flicker Built the Biggest DeLorean Time Machine. in the Movie Back to the Future, Where Dr. Emmett Brown built this time Machine into a car and sent Einstein one minute into the future leaves a trail of fire behind after the DeLorean going up at 88mph with the Remote Control.' said Clinker. 'The flux-capacitor is the main source of time travel in the time machine.' said Cinder. 'Well… of course, it could get the time machine,' said King Allfire. 'and Suddenly The Stone of Wisdom Episode in the cartoon show and the Time Machine built into a DeLorean from all three Back to the Future Movies from the 80s and the Animated DeLorean from Back to the Future the Animated Series in the early 90s. In other words, The Dragon Knights could traveling back in time in a Flux Capacitor from the stainless steel construction that made the flux dispersal in time travel at Camelhot in a DeLorean.' 'What's a Time Machine?' said Cinder and Clinker. 'and the flux-capacitor from the DeLorean.' 'But surely there's a clause about not having to accept a challenge that the dragon knight would have no chance of winning!' said Sir Blaze. 'If there isn't, there certainly should be!' 'In this case, the dragon knight will have a chance of winning,' said Merle. 'I intend to play by the rules this time - my rules, of course, but rules nonetheless. That way, my final victory will be nice and safe and official and aboveboard.' 'Do you expect us to accept your word on that, hag?' snarled Queen Griddle. 'Quite frankly, Queenie,' said Merle, 'I don't see that you have any choice but to do just that.' 'I'm afraid she's right, my dear,' said King Allfire. 'Very well, Merle - what are these terms of yours?' 'I'm bored of playing around with you, Allfire,' said Merle. 'I challenge you to a final confrontation - all or nothing! One of your dragon knights must complete a quest of my devising. If he fails, I get Camelhot - it's as simple as that.' 'And I suppose you're planning to pass Camelhot straight on to Count Geoffrey, are you?' said Sir Loungelot. 'What I do or don't intend to do with the place is none of your concern!' Merle snarled. 'The challenge has been issued, Allfire - you must accept it!' 'Blazing Dragons! My Enlightened Squire added the Time Machine settings in the Medieval DeLorean. Let's Roll!' said Sir Loungelot with King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, and Cinder and Clinker Runs off and the Biggest DeLorean Time Machine in Camelhot. 'Oh me, oh my, oh, oh gracious.' said Sir Blaze. They Open the Gull-Wing doors, Going inside, and Close the doors. Flicker and Flame opens the Gull-Wing Door and going inside closes the Gull-Wing door, Squire Flicker puts the medieval key in, Princess Flame Turn on the engine, Sir Loungelot Turns on the Time Circuit display on the T.F.C Switch, King Allfire Looking at the three other time zones red, yellow and green, Queen Griddle Puts all the trash on the Mr. Fusion generator and sits down in the seat Next to King Allfire, Sir Burnevere sits down and motions to the flux capacitor, Sir Hotbreath Puts the Rear Venting System on here, he burps and breaths fire too, Sir Blaze looking at the OUTATIME License Plate in the back of the Biggest DeLorean time machine and sits down in the seat, Cinder and Clinker see the Wormhole Emitter here on the top and sitting down in the time machine, Sir Galahot is Looking at the Digital Speedometer and Flicker Driving the Biggest DeLorean Time Machine. 'But surely there's a clause about not having to accept a challenge that the dragon knight would have no chance of winning!' said Sir Blaze. 'If there is time travel, there certainly should be for the flux capacitor in a Time Machine Built into a DeLorean with 1.21 Gigawatts!' 'Just Like the one in the scene from Back to the Future, Where Dr. Emmett Brown trying to connect the electrical cables in the clock tower they find out they are too short and must stretch them and striking the clock tower with Lightning that Featured in the First movie.' said Sir Loungelot talking about the Clock tower scene from Back to the Future Part 1 as well the events of the Clock tower scenes at the end of Back to the Future Part 2 and the beginning of Back to the Future Part 3. 'Time-circuits on, flux-capacitor fluxing, engine running, alright.' said Flicker to put one Hand on The Steering Wheel and the other hand pull down the six speed stick with the Steampunk Wheels is screeching and Flicker Hits the gas. 'Knights of the Square table and Queen Griddle, my dear, Prepare to Ride!' said King Allfire as the Door from Castle Camelhot Opens and Lands on the Ground. (King Allfire with Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table is Riding the Biggest DeLorean Time Machine and they're off, Flicker puts the Steering wheel on hands and hits the gas, Princess Flame Turn on the stereo for the Blazing Dragons Theme song, Sir Loungelot Pointing the Time Circuit display is the three other time zones, the red zone, the green zone, and the yellow zone. King Allfire press the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the keypad, Queen Griddle is Sitting next to King Allfire, Sir Burnevere Looking at the flux capacitor, Sir Hotbreath see the View of Camelhot holding a Marshmallow, he burps and breaths fire too, Sir Loungelot eating a Marshmallow, Sir Blaze is unscrewing the OUTATIME License Plate in the back of the Biggest DeLorean time machine with a Screwdriver give to Flicker. the license plate falls off, spins and then drops flat onto the ground. Cinder and Clinker looking at the Overhead Array Switch here on the top and Relaxing on the seats in the Biggest DeLorean time machine, Sir Galahot Looking at the Digital Speedometer, and the BTTF theme is played.) 'Flame,' said Flicker, 'I think we might be about to discover an extremely good reason that all our minds might be on the Flux Capacitor - Time Travel in 1.21 Gigawatts from Back to the Future!' 'Of course It was the movie!' said Flame. 'I know what I want, Flicker, and I intend to get it… one way or the other. And if it has to be the other… a Time Traveling DeLorean powered in plutonium.' 'Hmm,' said Flicker, 'let's see if this thing can do 90, Just like in the first Back to the Future movie came out.' (Flicker Pulls down the six speed stick on the Biggest DeLorean and the Time Machine going fast times the square of the speed of light, King Allfire, Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table in the Biggest DeLorean going up at 88mph, sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around the car and created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light, leaving a trail of flaming tire tracks on the ground.) (Meanwhile at Castle Threadbare, Count Geoffrey is looking at the Official Movie Poster of Back to the Future.) 'Evil Knights One Two and Three.' said Count Geoffrey with their Henchmen Evil Knights One Two and Three appears. 'I want Camelhot to get the Time Machine with the Dragon Knights are off questing to get that Time Traveling Devices the one that Time Machine Built into a DeLorean from the Back to the Future, We Have to Go Back in Time? Merle!!!' (the smoke reformed itself into a transparent image of an all too familiar figure.) 'Hey! I'm a Wizard, if you want to go Back in Time in the Flux Capacitor.' Merle says to Count Geoffrey. 'I want to issue a challenge - a challenge in the Movie, a Sci-Fi Movie!' 'Oh, You Mean a Back to the Future movie, Why show a device when you can show a time vehicle that goes back into the future? in a Time Traveling DeLorean.' said Count Geoffrey. 'One Time Traveling DeLorean from three Back to the Future Movie Trilogy Coming Right Up!' Merle said using magic spells on the wand and Poof up the DeLorean Time Machine by Count Geoffrey with his Henchmen, Evil Knights One Two and Three. 'The challenge has been issued, you must accept it and Traveling Back in Time in the DeLorean Time Machine from the Back to the Future Trilogy!' (Count Geoffrey using the time traveling car called it, The Dreaded Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak DeLorean with Evil Knights One Two and Three, so They Put the Medieval Wrist Watches on them.) 'They something around here works.' said Count Geoffrey. 'Evil Knights One Two and Three, the Poster of Back to the Future Movie with the Tagline says, Marty McFly was never in time for his classes... He wasn't in time for his dinner... Then one day... he wasn't in his time at all. Get in the Time Machine.' 'How did We Ever Going Back In Time with a DeLorean and the Flux Capacitor from the Trilogy Count Geoffrey?' Said Evil Knight One. 'I Can Do That, We're the Enemies. I once built a time machine out of a DeLorean.' said Count Geoffrey. Count Geoffrey Open the Gull-Wing Doors in Count Geoffrey's DeLorean Time Machine with Evil Knights One Two and Three, They Going Inside and Close the Gull-Wing Doors as The Dreaded Count Geoffrey Turn on The Time Circuits Evil Knight One Press the Blazing Dragons Excaliburn Episode button on the Keypad in the Red Zone. 'Hey, Count Geoffrey, we have to go Back in time to the Excaliburn Episode with the Sword and the Stone.' Said Evil Knight Two as Count Geoffrey holding the Nail Clipper has the Monogrammed DCGOPEPW aka, Dread Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak. 'The Nail clippers has the name says it all.' said Count Geoffrey Pulls Down the window of the DeLorean Time Machine, as well Evil Knights One Two and Three Pulls Down the window of the DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future movies. (they driving up, the Dreaded Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak DeLorean Time Machine going fast times the square of the speed of light with Geoffrey's Evil Spy is holding on the Mr. Fusion generator, It hits 88 MPH just as it reaches them and it disappears. Leaving a Trail of Flames Behind.)